Cool for the Summer
by Dlbn
Summary: Six years into the future, Kio and Ritsuka are just trying to move on with their lives without Soubi. After yet another unsatisfying search, Kio makes a proposition.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters and everything else canon belongs to Yun Kouga. I made NOTHING by writing this.

000

He was eighteen, the other was twenty-seven. His hair and eyes were dark and cold, his companion's were light and comforting. They were both alone; both searching, waiting for the day that he would return. But he wasn't coming back. It was obvious after six years that he wouldn't be returning. Still, they clung to the hope, clung to one another. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Searching. Plotting. Thinking. Tracking. The others said they were nuts. The raven's friends begged him to give up and move on; that this obsession with his former lover that wasn't yet a lover wasn't healthy. He knew they were right. The greenette's classmates told him to give up, tried to reason that he would have come back if he wanted to or was able to, at the least. But still they stuck together. Monthly trips to Gora turned into weekly hangouts in Tokyo and monthly trips. Then bimonthly trips. Then they stopped. They rarely went out of town unless the raven had to work and didn't want to go alone. They settled down in a modest apartment together as roommates, as friends, and tried to move on. Yet the familiar voice still rang in their ears, the warm, comforting touch still crept over their bare skin. He was there, yet he was not. They could play pretend all they wanted. They could sit around bored and not go out to Gora to look again and visit old friends out in that area. They could say they didn't care, that they gave up. But they'd only be fooling themselves. Everyone knew it. They couldn't fool anyone, no matter how hard they tried. Even Yuiko, in her childlike innocence that remained even in her adulthood, couldn't be fooled by false smiles and empty promises. So their friends would just let them go on living the lie that they didn't care, hoping that if they acted like they believed them, that eventually they'd give up trying so hard altogether. Possible love interests came and went, fleeting moments in time filled with one night stands, alcohol, and harsh words from a roommate attempting to sleep through the noise.

The summer just before his nineteenth birthday, Aoyagi Ritsuka met his roommate Kaido Kio at a local café for a snack between his photo shoots and Kio's modeling gigs for the day. They both made modest livings as artists and were able to afford a flat in the heart of downtown Tokyo. Ritsuka missed the calmer streets of the outskirts of the city where he lived until his mother threw him out at fourteen, but he did enjoy the hustle and bustle of the city life. He still visited his friends downtown when he had a chance, which he admitted wasn't all that often.

Kio sat his messenger bag down at the table and flagged over a waitress. Once she left, he grinned.

"I got something." He stated.

"Oh?" Ritsuka wondered. "A tip?"

"Sort of." Kio grinned, pulling a map from his pocket. "Here."

Ritsuka spread it on the table and sipped from his lukewarm cup of tea as he looked over it. Even as an adult, he hated hot beverages and anything that required him to chew a lot to eat it.

"This is where we've searched for Soubi?" He asked, looking up. "Do you have another lead?"

Kio nodded, staying silent until the waitress left, save for thanking her for bringing over his order.

"Yeah, a couple people that were drawing today were talking about an artist they met in Yokohama the other day. It sounds like it could be him."

"I don't think I can handle another wild goose chase, Kio. My heart can't take it."

"I know. But this might be our chance to finally find him and prove to our friends that we're not wasting our time."

Ritsuka ran a hand through his silky locks, his breath hitching when his fingers didn't catch on his neko ears. Though he'd lost them a year and a half ago to a high school boyfriend, he still wasn't used to not having them on his head. The weight that used to be his ears made his head feel lighter and made his hair easier to style, but it was still strange. Just like not having to watch out for his tail before sitting down. He'd actually spent about three weeks after losing his ears trying to move his tail out of the way out of habit and being frustrated when he couldn't find it. How humiliating. He didn't regret losing them, though he really hoped Soubi had come back into his life before he lost them so that the Fighter could take them himself, but it wasn't meant to be. Part of him was ready to give up on finding him. But their love for Soubi and desire to find him was what had bound himself and Kio together. He was afraid that if he wanted to stop, Kio might leave. People always walked out on him, but ever since he got kicked out of his mother's house, Kio had been there for him. He didn't want to lose him.

"Alright, I'll do it." He stated. "But I swear, if this is another dead end, I'm done with this, Kio."

Kio bit the side of his mouth as he tried to open a Chupa to suck on, despite having a couple scones in front of him with his tea.

"Alright, alright. Last time we're doing something like this. But don't you want to find him? How life changing would that be if we did? Police haven't bothered to look, everyone else says we're wasting our time…and then we find him. Laugh in their faces."

Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh at the greenette's theatrics as he practically flailed in his seat. Sometimes he forgot the elder male had nine years on him. Or more if Kio's memory loss and now thirteen-year-old daughter meant anything. That was another thing they bonded over. Family secrets and memory loss. Kio forgot everything relating to his daughter, and Ritsuka lost the first ten years of his life.

"After we finish here, let's go. I'm not needed at another drawing until nine."

Ritsuka checked his watch. "It's Thursday, right? I have a wedding rehearsal to photograph from eight to ten. If we go now, we'll have plenty of time for us to be back."

"Let's go then."

Kio gulped the rest of his drink and shrugged on his light jacket. Ritsuka left a tip on the table and grabbed the map to follow his friend. He felt the familiar tug of anxiety in his chest that he felt every time they searched for Soubi. He knew they would come up empty, but it was worth a shot to see the blonde again.

000

They'd asked at least nineteen different vendors and street performers each if they'd seen a blonde artist anywhere. Ritsuka was about to give up when he caught sight of a blonde head in the crowd. He didn't bother calling Kio's attention as he flirted with one of the guys watching a juggler. He weaved through his crowds, shooting a call down the bond he and Soubi were supposed to share, in hopes he'd hear. The person at the easel didn't seem to hear anything, but he was in the middle of drawing. Ritsuka walked past, pretending to be interested in his work. He caught a glimpse of the man's face and was disappointed to see a woman staring at the page, hair pulled into a high ponytail with loose tendrils like Soubi had, from a distance, they looked the same. He sighed and turned around when he was far enough that it didn't look suspicious and found his way to Kio again. He was no longer flirting with the guy in the crowd and seemed to be scanning for him.

"Looking for me?" Ritsuka wondered.

"Hey, did you find anything?"

"No, but it looks like you found something of interest."

Kio flushed. "He was one of the drawers I modeled for in a class a couple weeks ago. Gave me his number."

"Oh, did he?"

Why was the ugly feeling of jealousy creeping into the pit of Ritsuka's stomach? All the guy did was give Kio a phone number. There was no guarantee Kio would call him. Oh, who was he kidding? Kio would always call if the person who gave him their number was cute enough, and Ritsuka couldn't deny that the guy he'd been talking to _was_ cute. But why did he even care? Kio was his _friend_ , not his boyfriend. Besides, Ritsuka had brought home plenty of guys before and Kio never once complained unless they got into his Chupas.

"You going to call him?"

"No, I've got my eyes elsewhere. But maybe if I'm bored enough…"

"You're terrible."

"So are you." He checked his watch. "We should get going if we want to make it back for your shoot."

"Yeah, I know." Ritsuka sighed, gripping so tight to his bag that his knuckles changed color. "I'm tired of wasting my time, Kio. I'm done. Unless my brother's dead, there is zero chance Soubi will be free from him; let alone come back. I think it's time we thought about giving up."

Kio's shoulder's slumped. "I've been thinking lately. Maybe we _are_ just desperate. Maybe we _can't_ find him…if wants to come find us, he probably will."

"Yeah…it hurts, but we can't do anything now but wait."

"We should have started looking sooner."

"I was in school and we needed to get our own lives on track." Ritsuka pointed out, leading the way out of the area of the island they were on. "We didn't have a chance to look for him. There's nothing we can do about it. We could have started an hour after he left and we _still_ would have had slim chances of finding him. My brother is in hiding, and he's good at it. Unless he's dead, Soubi is going to be with him. And even if we find my brother, then what? He's done things, Kio, things I don't want to _think_ about."

"I know." Kio sighed. "I just…"

"Want him back?"

"Don't want to lose you, too."

"Lose me" Ritsuka blinked. "How so?"

"Finding Soubi was our thing. It's what we had, and what keeps us together all these years. Without that…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Ritsuka flushed. "I was worried you would, honestly…"

"Seriously?" Kio laughed. "Glad we're on the same page."

"Yeah." Ritsuka blushed, looking away.

Kio began rambling on about something else and Ritsuka took the time to look him over. He felt like a creeper, but he didn't understand why he was jealous over the idea of a guy being interested in Kio. They weren't a thing. He'd never had feelings for Kio before, and Kio never had them for him either. They both loved Soubi. They both knew that Soubi would choose Ritsuka over Kio in the end, even if they didn't say it to one another. Kio would be hurt, yes, but if he had his eyes on someone else, maybe that would lessen the blow. Though, if he were honest with himself, Ritsuka wouldn't mind if Soubi and Kio wanted to ease out the tension between them, so to speak, before he and Soubi were official. They'd hooked up before Ritsuka came into the picture and a few times after when Soubi was frustrated that he couldn't do anything with his younger Sacrifice, according to Kio. First, he was upset, but then he got over it. As long as Soubi was happy, healthy, and kept coming home to him at night, he was happy. But that was then. Now the idea of Soubi being with anyone else after they got together made his skin crawl. He would make damn well sure that he was not only the best Soubi ever had, but the last he ever would get to try.

000

Ritsuka was lying awake in bed when Kio came home from modeling. He heard hushed voices and figured the greenette wasn't alone.

"Down the hall, third on the left." Kio whispered. "My roommate is asleep."

"I'm awake." Ritsuka called.

He could practically feel Kio blush as whoever he'd brought home ambled past his room. Kio pushed open the door, leaning on the knob.

"Hey." He greeted. "I have a guy over…er…I don't care if you stay, but…"

"No, I'll go for a walk." Ritsuka stated. "How long you need?"

"Give me an hour or two."

"I'll go visit Yuiko and Yayoi and give you two."

"Thank you."

Kio stumbled away, and Ritsuka was certain he had something to drink before he came home. Typical Kio. The former neko pulled on his pajama top and slipped into his fuzzy slippers to leave. Kio had a car, but they rarely used it unless they were going camping or to Gora for Soubi or something similar. He didn't bother grabbing the keys since his friends were only a ten-minute bus ride away. He shut the door just as he heard Kio moan. He pulled his pass out of his phone and walked to the bus stop down the road that he needed. When the bus came, he swiped the pass and took a seat in the middle. He leaned his head on the window as he watched the cars and scenery go by. Once he got to his stop, he got off the bus and walked to the apartment building across the street. Yuiko and Yayoi had been together since high school, and with their parents' blessing had moved in together the day after graduation. Ritsuka pressed the buzzer for their apartment.

"Hello?" Yuiko greeted.

"Yuiko, it's Ritsuka. Kio's got a guy over. Can I come in for a bit?"

"Of course!"

The door buzzed as the loudspeaker shut off. Ritsuka pushed open the front door and stepped inside. He took the elevator to the sixth floor and was surprised to see Yuiko waiting outside the elevator for him in her pajamas.

"Hey, Ritsuka-kun," She greeted. "Yayoi's still at the newspaper, so it's just you and me until he gets here."

"He's working late again? That sucks. Must get a good paycheck."

"Time and a half for over time."

"Nice."

She nodded. "Kio brought home a guy, you said?"

"Yeah. I don't want to hear that, so I left. He knew I was."

"Oh, alright. I just don't want him to worry. He cares a lot about you."

"I know. He's a good friend."

"That's not what I mean." She giggled, sitting on the couch and inviting him to do the same.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting down.

"Part of me thinks there's more to this finding Soubi idea than meets the eye. I think he just wants an excuse to spend time with you. A lot of your searches come up empty or just lame in general. He knows how much you miss Soubi."

"So you think he'd exploit that?"

"No, no!" She shook her head. "Just that's why he wants to help. Because you're still in love with Soubi."

"I'm pretty certain he's in love with Soubi, too."

"Well _yes_ but…Ritsuka, you're smart. You always have been. You can't think he doesn't feel something for you, as well?"

"If he did, he'd make a move instead of bringing home random guys all the time."

"You're jealous."

"Of course. He can have sex when he wants and do what he wants, but I can't. What guy wouldn't be jealous of that? I can't even remember the last time I got laid."

"Yeah, that's why you're jealous." She giggled, eyes sparkling. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think you liked Kio, too."

"That would be the biggest love triangle ever. He and I both love Soubi, and we love one another. How would that work?"

"Share each other."

"We're not a pack of lions, Yuiko. I'm a one-person guy."

"I know." She giggled. "But maybe you're going to change your mind when you get Soubi back. I mean, come on. Two very cute older guys wanting to hook up with you? Who _wouldn't_ jump on that?"

"I would hope not you." Yayoi greeted as he entered the room barefoot.

"Of course not." She smiled gently. "Ritsuka-kun is here."

"I see that." Yayoi laughed. "Kio has company?"

"Yeah. He told me to give him two hours. I don't care who's dressed and who isn't. I'm going home in two hours and going to bed. I'm exhausted from my shoot."

"You can stay the night here if you want."

"I don't want to be in the way."

"You wouldn't be. Give Kio a call or a text so he doesn't worry and stay with us."

"Like back in middle school when we had sleepovers!"

"Alright, alright." He laughed, pulling out his phone to send a text while Yuiko went to get drinks for them.

"How are things going?" Yayoi asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"Just making small talk." Yayoi looked at the kitchen before looking back at Ritsuka. "I wasn't working late tonight. I was ring shopping."

"Well good for you." Ritsuka smiled. "She's going to say yes."

"No doubt in my mind." He smiled. "But I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Kio has a guy over."

"Hai."

"For sex."

"Hai."

"You're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not the first time."

"No? Wow, I didn't think you would be into that kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"Aren't you and Kio…you know…a thing?"

"What?" Ritsuka laughed. "No! No way, we're just friends. God, you sound like Yuiko."

"She thought the same thing?"

"She thought he likes me and uses the looking for Soubi thing as an excuse to spend more time together."

"I see." Yayoi shrugged. "It could be."

"But Kio was always unnerved that Soubi and I were together because of the age gap." Ritsuka shook his head. "I might be eighteen now, but that doesn't mean he doesn't find the age gap between us to be an issue still."

"Maybe." Yayoi gave a small smile. "If you want to wait for Soubi, fine, but whenever you're ready to move on, don't let concern for him hold you back. Like we've been saying over and over again, if he wanted to come back, he would have."

"What if something was preventing him?"

"Like what?"

"Who knows what he's gotten into out there with the people he left with. He could be hurt."

"And trying to save him will only put you in danger."

"I'd rather be put in danger than do nothing and lose him."

"Do what's best for you. Just be careful."

"I plan on it. I'm not dying any time soon, Yayoi. I've been through too much in life to succumb to something so foolish."

His friends knew most of what he went through growing up, from his memory loss to his mother's subsequent beatings. He kept details about Seimei's existence and his world of spells a secret, but he had a feeling they could tell something was strange about him now, now that he'd come into his name.

"I'm pretty sure we'd find a way to bring you back and kill you again, anyway." Yuiko giggled, putting a tray of snacks and drinks on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past either you."

"The dead can't be brought back to life, Ritsuka, sorry." Yayoi flushed, taking a drink.

Ritsuka all but smirked. "You have no idea."

000

Kio was only a quarter of the way sober when his bedmate left the apartment. He trudged to Ritsuka's room and knocked on the door. Normally he gave him enough space and time to do whatever he and his partner for the evening had in mind, and managed to come back shortly after they'd finished coupling. This time, no one was home. There was no cup of warm milk sitting on the kitchen table for him, and no annoyed groans from Ritsuka at being disturbed by Kio knocking on his bedroom door. It was almost unnerving, the artist thought as he wrapped his arms around himself and turned up the air conditioning. Summer was just beginning, but that didn't mean it was still cool in the apartment without it. He felt like he was going to die from the heat. Kio made his own milk and grabbed his own cookies, and flopped down on the couch to watch reruns of _Yoshida_ on late night television while he waited for Ritsuka to come home. They watched the show almost daily back when they were both night students and had nothing better to do in the morning but watch shows about cheating souses and crazy women. I wasn't the same without Ritsuka's commentary or the playful bickering between the two of them when they debated whether a man _was_ the father. He shut the tv off and lay on his back across the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes as he tried to fall asleep. Ritsuka would be home soon and wake him like he always did when he worked late and Kio passed out on the couch waiting on him. the idea to check his phone didn't register in his head as the remaining alcohol in his system took him into dreamland.

000

Yuiko woke Ritsuka up just before she left for her job at the local preschool at seven in the morning. He was given a small breakfast to go, enough for both himself and his roommate, and rushed out the door. Yayoi had left an hour and a half before hand, so he was happy for the ride Yuiko offered. She had to go past his place to get to work, anyway.

"Make sure Kio eats. If he's hung over, he's going to need food even if he doesn't want it."

"Yes, mother." Ritsuka chuckled. "Don't worry so much about us, Yuiko. He and I can handle ourselves."

"Sometimes that's what scares me, Ritsuka-kun."

He didn't respond and stared out the window as they drove. He got out of the car and waved goodbye when they got to the apartment. Once inside and standing in front of his front door, he used his key to enter and make his way to the kitchen. First, he'd put the food down, then he'd wake Kio.

Or so he thought until Kio shot up on the couch.

"I'm awake!" He complained. "Oh, Rit-chan." He greeted. "What time is it?"

"Eight am."

He frowned. "You're just getting in?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"You sound like you're accusing me of something." Ritsuka laughed. "I went to visit Yuiko and Yayoi and they asked me to stay the night. I figured your guest might be here if I came back right away."

"You know our normal routine when I bring someone over."

"Was this one worth it?"

"For the most part. I don't see a second date in the future. I swear he called me Kimiko…"

Ritsuka laughed, handing him the food. "From Yuiko and Yayoi. She says to make sure you eat your hangover away."

"I'm not hungover."

"Then I suppose just _holding_ the food is enough to do its job."

"Oh ha, ha." Kio followed him into the kitchen to grab utensils. "So, when do you want to go out? Or are you working today?"

"Nothing until tomorrow night. You want to track down Soubi again?"

"I don't have any more leads. And I promised you I'd stop after last night turned out to be nothing." Kio sighed, chin in one hand as he chewed on a fluffy pancake. "I really wish he'd at least have the decency to let us know he's alive, even if he can't say where he is."

"I'm pretty sure Seimei took his phone from him so he can't."

"I guess…"

But that didn't explain why Soubi didn't answer a call through their bond. That he had to be purposefully ignoring. _I'll answer any time you call_. Even when he was twelve, he knew that promise was bull.

"Enough of this wallowing in self-pity." Kio stated. "I still have the number for that guy in Yokohama, and I can't even tell you the last time you brought a guy home. Let's just go to the bar and party it up."

"You know I'm not much for drinking."

"No, but you can at least find someone there who _is_ and is rather fuckable."

Ritsuka laughed. "You're something else, Kio." He pat the artist on the shoulder, ignoring the spark he felt in the pit of his stomach.

He knew Yuiko and Yayoi's theory of Kio liking him was ridiculous, but did _he_ have some kind of attraction to _Kio_? It would make sense. He did tend to flock to older men, and his father wasn't there for him like Kio was. He did have some kind of love for Kio because of that, but that was more of the kind of love friends would have for one another, or a father and their son. Hell, even an uncle and his nephew. If anything, that's what Kio as to him; a crazy, fun loving uncle that fed into his stupid childish dreams and fantasies. He missed Kio watching him going into his room. The artist sighed, forcing himself to stand as he ran a hand through his hair and went to his room to change.

000

He didn't expect to see anyone interesting at the club Kio took him to later that night, and he wasn't surprised when three hours later Kio was busy locking lips with the guy from Yokohama and he was sitting at the bar alone. A couple guys tried to talk to him, but they seemed to catch his vibe of not being interested. The bartender stood near him, cleaning her cup.

"Hon, the last time I saw a guy reject that many suitors in a row, his wife had just died and he wasn't in the mood to take it up the ass from Daddy Bubba." She informed him.

Ritsuka laughed dryly. "I have a type." He stated.

"And what would that be?"

"Older."

"Ah, I see. Not into your own age, then? Are you even old enough to drink?"

"No. Hence the soda in my hand instead of gin and tonic." He sighed.

"Something bothering you?"

"I lost someone. And we can't find him."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She set the glass down. "How long ago?"

"Seven years."

"I hate to tell you…"

"He's probably not coming back; I know." Ritsuka nodded towards Kio. "We've been looking for him since I was fourteen. We've had lead after lead after lead and still _nothing_ solid. He doesn't answer any type of attempted correspondence, but his phone rings, so I know it's on. Meaning someone is charging it; likely him."

"Who is he?" She nodded at Kio as well.

"His best…well, his _only_ friend."

"What are you then?"

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Ah, I see." She bit her bottom lip. "What's his theory?"

"Kio? Like I said, we've been looking for a while, but we got nothing."

"And?"

He shrugged. "We don't know."

She nodded once. "You sound like someone who's just about given up."

"I gave up after our hit last night turned out to be nothing." Ritsuka raised his glass in a mock toast. "I lost the love of my life to my damn _brother_ and I can't find either one of them. Seimei can rot in _hell_ for all I care. I just wanted Soubi back…but in this life, I never get what I want…"

"Are you referring to him being missing or something else?" She stared right at Kio and his date.

"What?" He looked. "Oh, yeah, it's been a while for me."

"I meant the guy you came in with."

"Seriously?"

"Isn't there something between you?"

"He's like a brother to me. A brother I actually _like_ and don't want to gut with his own toe."

"Morbid." She laughed. "Just don't close off all your options, alright? Before his date got here, I caught the looks he was giving you." She winked and sauntered off to help other patrons as he glared at her.

"Hey." Kio greeted, sitting next to him.

"Oh, look who came up for air." Ritsuka teased. "Where's your date?"

"With his _girlfriend_."

"Are you kidding me?" Ritsuka could have hit the guy.

"Nope." Kio sighed. "Getting me out was a bet between them. I'm surprised you didn't hear the slap."

"If I did, I would have helped you hit him again. That's low."

"Yeah." Kio waved the bartender over.

"Didn't work out with cutie mc kisser pants?" She teased.

"He's got a girlfriend."

"Ouch. On the house." She handed him a glass of liquor.

"Thanks…?"

She winked and walked off.

"You ready to get out of here?" Kio asked, drinking the entire glass in one sitting.

"I've been ready since we got here."

Kio chuckled, watching the raven as he stood and stretched.

"Like something you see, Kio?" Ritsuka teased.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Ritsuka blinked in confusion at the greenette, hoping he was just joking. The look on his face said he wasn't, but the logical part of Ritsuka's mind decided he must be, and he laughed nervously in response.

"You're unbelievable."

"Am I?" Kio stood, tipping the cup upside down on the counter. "Come on." He took Ritsuka by the hand and gently lead him outside.

Ritsuka flushed, feeling his skin heating up under Kio's hand. What was coming over him all of a sudden? It had to be Yuiko, Yayoi, and the bartender just getting into his head. Kio didn't have feelings for him, and he didn't have feelings for Kio. Okay, sure, the greenette with the too many piercings was highly attractive. He would be a moron to deny that. But Kio was like a brother to him, a surrogate father if anything. He wasn't attracted to the love of his life's best friend. There was no way.

Outside, Kio pulled him to the side of the building.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka asked, trying not to step in wad of gum. "We don't live over here."

"I…I don't know what I'm doing." Kio ran his fingers through his hair. "I really don't know what I'm doing." He tugged at it. "Wasting my time with these juvenile hookups and their bullshit, when I've got something better right in frigging front of me."

Ritsuka flushed. "If you're looking for relationship advise, I'm not in the position to give it."

Kio gave a sideways glance. "Are you always so oblivious?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind…"

"No, what is it?"

"It's just…" Kio looked him over before pulling him close and hugging him. "I'm just grateful to have you around, that's all."

"Thanks…?" Ritsuka felt something rub against his leg and pulled back. "You'd think getting ditched for a girl would take care of _that_." He muttered.

Kio flushed. "That…wasn't there before."

"Then what…?" Realization struck Ritsuka's face. "You…you can't be serious, Kio…"

The greenette flushed. "I thought you might have figured it out by now." Kio pulled Ritsuka close by the collar. "Sorry, Rit-chan."

"For what?"

Before he could react, soft lips were pressed firmly to his, a strong arm around his waist to hold him up. Ritsuka fisted Kio's collar and let out a moan, opening his lips enough for the greenette's tongue to slip in and rub against his. Ritsuka tugged at the hairs at the base of Kio's neck, pulling him from his mouth. Kio's eyes were closed and he was panting, tip of his tongue slightly sticking out of the corner or his mouth. Neither said a word as Kio opened his eyes and stared into Ritsuka's. they stood that way for a few moments before they each pulled the other closer by the collar and fused their lips again. Ritsuka found himself pressed back against the wall of the bar, legs wrapped around Kio's waist as one of his hands massaged the soft globe of his backside under his jeans. Ritsuka locked his heels together and pulled Kio closer, gently gliding his backside against the other's obviously growing erection. Kio moaned into his mouth, fingers of his free hand tangling into the raven's hair and pulling him away to expose his neck. Kio quickly latched his lips onto the exposed column of skin and sucked, making Ritsuka moan and stretch his neck more to give the elder more access to the skin. He fiddled with Kio's belt buckle, hand dipping into his fly to gently brush against the man's bare skin. Kio moaned and pulled back, licking a long line up Ritsuka's neck.

"K-Kio…" Ritsuka protested as the other nibbled on his earlobe.

"R…Rit-Ritsu-suka…" Kio's tongue traced the shell.

The wet feeling shocked Ritsuka to his senses. He yanked his hand out from inside Kio's pants and pushed the greenette away just enough so he could stand on his own feet.

"W…we…you…I…us…huh…?" Ritsuka tugged on his hair like he did when he was upset as a kid. "Did we just…?"

"I…I'm sorry…" Kio muttered into his arm. "I just…can't…"

"They were right…how the…how was I so…so blind…?"

"Huh?"

"Yuiko, Yayoi, the bartender…thought there was something between us. I insisted no, but…"

Kio flushed. "I don't know what it is about you…" He informed. "I hate Seimei with a passion, and I always will, I promise you that…but you…"

Ritsuka blinked, licking his lips. He couldn't deny that Kio was attractive, especially now with his hair messed up, his shirt unbuttoned a few buttons down, face flushed pink. But he wasn't attracted to him. Right…? Then why did it feel so good, so right, when Kio pressed him against the wall and had his way with him? Why did he want more? Why did he want to know what Kio looked like below the belt and how it would feel compared to his ex? Why was he seriously thinking about taking Kio home to have sex? Yeah, they lived together, but that didn't mean they'd do anything…right? Kio was like a brother to him, like a father. He wasn't like Soubi. He wasn't who Ritsuka was in love with and wished he'd lost his ears to. He didn't pledge his life to serving Ritsuka or fight for him. He and Kio were friends, partners in their despair. Nothing more. They could never be. His heart belonged to Soubi, and he was certain Kio's did, as well.

"There's just…something…the more I spend time with you, the more I want to…do things…" Kio cleared his throat. "To you…you know…?"

Ritsuka nodded slowly. "Kio…we're just friends…we can't be…we're both holding out for Soubi…"

"He doesn't need to know. If he ever comes back, the first words out of my mouth are not going to be I've been fucking your boyfriend."

Ritsuka let out a single laugh. "Boyfriend? He up and ditched me, too, Kio. For my _brother_. If Soubi's my boyfriend, he's the worst boyfriend ever."

"You know what I meant, Ritsuka, don't be difficult."

"Sorry…you know how I get when I'm nervous." He rubbed one arm.

"Let's just go home…but…maybe…"

"What…?" Ritsuka looked up from his feet.

"Just once…let me know what it's like to be with you just once. If neither of us are into it, if we don't feel anything from it, then we never have to do this again."

"So, you want a Booty Call?"

"No." Kio shook his head quickly. "An experiment."

"Experiment."

"I know what I'm into, and I know I want to be closer to you…there's no harm in having sex once, right? It's not like one of us is straight."

"You want to go home and have sex with me."

"Yes."

"Then gauge how we feel about it."

"Yes."

"And if we're into it, we go from there. If not, we never speak of this again?"

"Right."

"I hate the term _hook up_ , but…that actually sounds kind of hot…"

Kio pulled him into another soul shattering kiss. "I love you."

"Huh?"

Kio said nothing more, just whisked Ritsuka off towards their apartment.

000

Fingers ripped through shirt buttons and belt buckles, jean zippers and thin boxers. Fingernails dug into hip bones and scratched long, angry red lines down backs. Teeth clicked and tongues danced. Bodies moved together as the bed creaked and the bead posts hit the wall. Teeth bit into skin and lips sucked until pasty cream was a bright, angry red. Ritsuka couldn't help but moan as Kio helped guide him by the hips down onto his shaft. The greenette was bigger than he had thought he was earlier, and he had to admit he was a bit intimidated by its size. The last person he'd really slept with was some kid he knew from high school. Not an adult almost a decade older than him, if not older, with more experience in bed than either would like to admit. Kio's fingers ripped through his flesh like a warm knife through butter as he tried to prevent himself from giving into his urges and slamming himself up into the younger man as hard as he could. Ritsuka trailed his fingers down Kio's chest, flicking his hand one way to scrape his nails down the heated flesh every so often. Each time he did, Kio would growl low in his throat and arch his back, careful not to drive his hips up and himself further into the boy that was once his best friend's lover. Ritsuka's head was hung forward, hair obscuring his feminine, flushed face. His fingers dug into the flesh near Kio's pierced left nipple, making delicious moans tumble from between the greenette's lips. Ritsuka resisted the urge to tug on the ring, but he wasn't sure if the greenette would mind. He wasn't into pain, as far as Ritsuka knew. Kio rolled his hips, making the raven open his eyes.

"I'm getting a bit impatient, Rit-chan." Kio used a nickname he hadn't used in years.

Ritsuka flushed. "S-Sorry…" He gritted his teeth and ground his hips down. "I'm ready…"

Kio affectionately brushed his hair away from his face with one hand and cupped his cheek in the other.

"You sure?"

Ritsuka nodded. Kio pulled back a little before thrusting forward to enter the raven forward. Ritsuka moaned, nearly collapsing on top of the man. Kio smirked and repeated the motion, moaning each time Ritsuka almost lost his balance and dug his nails into his chest to hold himself in place. Pain sucked, and he hated it, but he'd take it if it meant he got to have sex with the wonderful young creature on top of him. Despite how many people he'd brought home before, he wasn't really ever completely satisfied with his lovers. In fact, none of them were really all that memorable, except the few times he'd managed to coax Soubi into bed before Ritsuka came around. The blonde was the only one that could make him feel the way he did. At least until now. Having Ritsuka's backside clenching tightly around him was like heaven compared on being on the bottom with Soubi. He didn't mind being on top, but he did prefer being on the bottom. However, Ritsuka insisted on taking it rather than giving it, so he wasn't going to complain about taking charge with him. Ritsuka began to roll his hips down to match with Kio's thrusts, driving the greenette's manhood deeper and deeper. Kio moaned, throwing his head back and bearing his neck to the younger. Ritsuka leaned down and closed the gap between them, nibbling harshly and sucking on the man's neck.

"Ritsuka…!" Kio shouted, breathless as his fingernails dug deeper into Ritsuka's hips.

"Mmm…" Ritsuka moaned, licking up the column of flesh and over the pierced ear, piercings jiggling as he passed them.

"Shit, how did you get so damn good?" Kio moaned.

"P-Practice…and a very demanding ex-boyfriend." Ritsuka replied, clenching his hands into fists on Kio's chest to hold himself up more.

Kio pushed him up until his back was straight. Ritsuka's head fell back, a gentle moan tumbling out while his mouth remained open, panting, gasping for air.

"So deep…so deep…" Ritsuka moaned, pumping his hand along his own cock.

Kio moaned, his cock twitching at the sight of the other pleasuring himself as he moved up and down inside the boy's rear end.

"Shit…I'm gonna…gonna…!" Ritsuka moaned.

Kio stopped suddenly, pushing the raven off of him. "Knees." He ordered. "Get on your knees."

The Sacrifice in the boy was disgusted that he was being given orders. The submissive side of him, however, was eager to please his new lover and did as told. Kio gently spread his legs more and pushed him down so his back was arched nicely. Kio admired the handiwork of his fingers trailing lines down Ritsuka's otherwise flawless skin on his back, tracing his fingertips over one of the older ones. Ritsuka hissed, arching downwards. Kio took the opportunity to hold him down like that with a hand between his shoulder blades.

"God, you're freaking hot…" He muttered, running his finger up Ritsuka's open backside.

His hole twitched in response to the stimulation. Ritsuka moaned.

"Please, Kio, I don't know how much more I can take…"

Kio grabbed Ritsuka's arm and twisted it behind his back, using his other hand to push his face sideways against the pillows.

"You ready?"

"Yes…" Ritsuka's entire being protested the rough treatment, but his cock twitched in excitement.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kio, yes…god…put it in me already…finish me off…"

He didn't bother to struggle as Kio buried himself to the hilt in one thrust. Stars exploded behind his eyes as the tip of the other brushed against something. He moaned, arching his back downwards more and trapping his cock between himself and the mattress. Kio smirked.

"Well, look what I found." He aimed at that spot with every thrust, making Ritsuka's vision go white.

"Yes, Kio, yes…right there, baby…right there!" Ritsuka moaned as Kio pulled up his midsection to wrap a hand the younger's flesh.

"God, Ritsuka, so good…so god damn good…" Kio leaned down to bite harshly at the other's neck.

Ritsuka let out a slightly pained gasp as he thrust his hips to meet with Kio's thrusts. "Kio!"

That was going to be one hell of a bruise to explain to their friends later on.

"More, I need more…"

"I can't give you much more, baby." Kio stated, pushing him down against the pillows again.

"Please…please…!"

Kio nibbled on his ear as his thrusts increased in speed and roughness. Ritsuka screamed as his prostate was assaulted. Before he could warn the other of it, sticky white fluids spilled from his shaft across his stomach and the bedsheets.

"Kio!" Ritsuka called, squirming.

"Shit, Ritsuka…almost there…almost there…" Kio moaned loudly as he finished, pulling out and coating the other's lower back in his essence instead of filling him up with it.

"Why…why did you…pull out…?"

"I prefer when guys do that to me."

"So messy…"

Kio laughed, flopping onto his back next to the younger. Ritsuka flopped onto his stomach, head buried in his free arm as he moved the one that had been behind his back just moments earlier.

"Back at the bar…before we left…?"

"Hai?"

"You told me you loved me."

A pause.

"I do."

"You do?"

"At least, I think I do."

Ritsuka looked up at him. "I think I do, too…"

Kio pulled him close, wiping his fingers on the blanket once he felt them swipe through his semen at the base of the younger's spine.

"I think _let's try it once and see how it goes_ might be turning into something…more…?"

Ritsuka looked at him. "I don't know about that…" He muttered. "But for now, I'm content in it." He nuzzled into Kio's chest near the tantalizing nipple ring.

Kio flushed, feeling his heart swell. "If this works out…I'd be honored to call you mine…" He kissed Ritsuka's temple.

"I still love Soubi."

"I still love Soubi, too."

"What do we do if he comes back?"

"We can figure that out if it happens." Kio shrugged. "I'm not entirely convinced that it's worth the time and effort to try and find him…I'm rather certain he doesn't want to be found."

Ritsuka nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Kio wiped them away with his thumb pad.

"But…at least we have one another, right?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah…" He leaned over the greenette and kissed him gently. "You've always been there for me, Kio…thank you."

"No need to thank me…"

"At the start, I was pretty convinced you were only doing it for Soubi's sake…but now…"

"Honestly, that may have been a part of it. but I didn't like the idea of you sleeping in the streets alone when you had somewhere safe and warm to go to." Kio shrugged. "Searching for Soubi kept us together, but over time, I think I fell in love with you."

"I think I may have as well. After all, I wouldn't be in your bed if I didn't."

Kio smirked, fingers tapping on Ritsuka's hip.

"I suppose there's truth in that…"

Ritsuka rolled on top of him, straddling the other's hips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed, Kio's fingers gently sliding up Ritsuka's back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Ritsuka deepened the kiss, thrusting down against the now flaccid elder male. Kio smirked into the kiss and flipped them so he was on top.

"Don't mind if I do, baby." He winked.

Ritsuka laughed, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and leaning forward to bite where his neck met his collar bone.

Maybe one day, Soubi would come back. Maybe he wouldn't. maybe they'd always be alone, together. Their love for the blonde would never fade, and if he came back, there would be some serious discussions between the three of them on how they'd handle the situation. But for now, they were content with trying something new. If they lasted for at least a month, Ritsuka would be happy. If they lasted the rest of their lifetimes, they'd consider themselves lucky. But for now, they'd just be lovers. If only for the summer.


End file.
